Kataang Summer Week
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: (2013) A weeks worth of prompts all compiled into seven chapters for your more-or-less enjoyment. My first fully participated 'shipping week'. Momentous. Given from my tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Hands**

**Summary**: Katara and Aang try to help Sokka with his career as an artist.

**Note**: Don't read to much into Aang's art lesson. I pulled that from nowhere.

**A/N:These are a result of my tumblr.  **_"Perfected" versions (and by that I mean the italicized words, better spacing's are on there originally, if you wanna give it a look see._

* * *

"And down."

It was always nice to have some quality time together, just Aang and Katara. Their daily meditation and stretches was relaxing and a tad bit romantic, just the two of them, warm sunlight, comfy swimming clothes-

"Guys! Come quick!" Sokka's cry belted through their home, alerting the duo from their ritualistic aerobics.

"Sokka?!"

"What is it?!"

Aang and Katara skidded into his room, fighting forms at the ready to find Sokka on his knees, holding up a large piece of parchment stained in prominent yellow, orange, and blue ink.

"I did it! I've finished my newest masterpiece!"

"That's it?"

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Sokka blinked, "...You two should really stop spending so much time together, the whole 'speaking in unison' thing is a sure sign of oogies spreading."

Katara clenched the main rooms door frame and growled while Aang awkwardly patted her back.

"So, what'd you draw exactly?" He squinted.

"Oh come on, you don't know your own clothes?"

"Uhhh..."

"See? This is the inner robe," Sokka's finger traced downward a yellow line, "and here, obviously the outer," the large splotches of orange, "and the blue is a bit of creative license." His finger swirled around what must have been the Water Crest.

" I imagined Katara would've stitched the water tribe symbol right in the front, for old times when it was just the Original Gaang."

"Ohh... It's great... Um, why exactly- I mean, is this what you've been doing the entire time?" Aang questioned, un-craning his neck from following whatever Sokka thought he was showing him.

"Yeah, y'know, with the world saved an all, this is a great time to pursue my hobby a bit more. People pay for this kind of stuff!"

Katara places her hands on her hips, finally back in a calm composer, "Not that stuff."

" Everyone's a critic." Sokka stuck his tongue out as he got up to put the piece on his table to dry.

"Sokka, I think it's great you want to pursue a passion." Aang said, leading Katara and himself into the room to stand on either side of an admiring Sokka, "But people here usually only want to pay for ... Professional-looking work, stuff that makes them think."

"Hmm..." Sokka tapped his chin, "So you're saying I should create things that make people wonder?"

"Personally Sokka, I think you already make people wonder." Katara grinned.

"Aww, thanks Katara." Sokka patted his little sister on the head while Aang quietly snickered behind him.

"Actually," Aang pointed his finger up, "I was thinking more along the lines of lessons."

"Where are we gonna find an art tutor for Sokka, right now, who isn't expensive?"

Katara inquired, because even though they were the saviors of the world, and personal friends with the Avatar and the Fire Lord, they didn't go around just flaunting their status accepting any more money then they needed, (despite Sokka and Toph's candor) especially when it came to a Sokka idea.

"Well, I could teach him." Aang uttered.

"You?" The sibling questioned.

"Sure. I'm no 'artist' but I know a few things. It's all apart of the nomad lifestyle."

Katara and Sokka eyed Aang, then looked to each other.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it. How much harm could Aang" he pointed at the smiling Airbender, "do?"

Changing into their respectively assorted Earth Kingdom clothes, the trio convened back into the main room.

"Okay Sokka, we're gonna help you." Aang looked amused as Katara sat her brother down at his table, hands firmly clenching his shoulders.

"I thought this was just something Aang was doing." Sokka stared warily at his sister.

"Let's start off with some of your more..." Aang twisted his hand in the air, struggling with the right words, " Questionable... anatomical... Choices. First lesson, 'How to Draw Hands'."

"What? Who cares about hands?"

"Oh come on Sokka," Katara balanced her hands on the table to hover over her brother, "Haven't you ever flipped your hands over at night and wonder what the thumb would look like attached to the other side?"

Sokka was silent for a minute before crossing his arms and leaning back. "Continue."

"Mind being my visual aid?" Aang offered his hand Katara to place hers atop, and she complied with a smile.

"Okay Pupil Sokka, let's focus on the female hand first. Notice the delicate curve of the thumb into the palm? It's kind of like a gentle wave, and the palm is the sand."

Aang's nails skimmed across, causing a tingling that made Katara wiggle her fingers.

"Do all Waterbenders have such soft hands?" Aang offhandedly asked, only slightly noticing the hue in Katara's cheeks.

"The girls probably; okay how's this?" Sokka slid the formerly blank page to Aang, showing a good curve.

"It's... Neat." Katara said in shock.

Sokka focused in on the paper, brush ready, "Keep it comin' with the water references Aang. They're... Speaking to me."

"Well, now that you've got the curve your ready to make a side view. I think they're pretty easy, since you only have to show the fingers poking out for it to look good."

Aang re-positioned himself so he was standing beside Katara, making it better to cup her hand in his.

"Make sure you start drawing the pointer right under the thumb. And the middle is visible and slightly longer." His fingers entwined with hers, "not too far apart," then curved their fingers into Katara's palm, "not too close together."

Katara's cheeks were now highlighted in red.

Before, way back it seemed, in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes when she would glimpse at the couples, the mens hands always encompassed around the women.

She used to see a hand as perfectly held when it was hidden, protected. Aang's hands used to be so small, it was like a metaphor for her trying to protect him, one that she'd based around their beginnings.

Lately, when she tried not to notice, his fingers were only a point shorter. His palm warmed hers much easier now. He was growing on her more and more everyday, and she'd been so focused on their hearts that the body implications snuck up on her in the most pleasing ways. But whenever Aang held her hand, bigger or not, Katara knew she was safe.

If there was such a thing as "Perfect..", Aang's hands were it.

"Thanks." Sokka smiled, admiring the new sketches.

"Huh?"

"You said 'perfect'." His hand glided over the picture as if that was embellishing it.

Katara blinked before slowly setting her gaze on the real reason for her comment grinning and abruptly cradling her hand in his.

"Oh, yeah..." her gaze turned just a bit love struck, "Perfect."

Sokka looked up, recognizing that tone, realizing that the praise was no longer on his art but on each other.

"Oh great," he whispered, slinking under the table to get out of the room unnoticed, though judging from their goo-goo eyes that wouldn't have been very hard.

" The start of some major oogies."


	2. Sleepy

**Sleepy**

**Summary**: **AU**. 'College students never get any sleep'. Aang had never believed that so much until this moment.

**Note**: These are long. I can't help it.

* * *

His fatigue was so palpable she could've sworn she felt his forehead hit the library table before she heard it.

Toph readjusted her balanced on the book in her lap and her bean bagged bottom before she spoke up.

"Sooo. What'd I tell you?"

He grumbled.

"I'll tell you what I told you," She continued, not pausing her fingers across the braille, "I told you that a day job, a night job, and studying for finals was going to kill you. And you know what's happening right now Twinkletoes?"

Another grumble.

"That's right!" Toph gasped in a sarcastic tone of excitement, "Toph knew what she was talking about. The odds, I ask you, the sheer odds."

Aang sighed and finally gathered enough strength to balance his chin on the most comfortable oak table he'd ever felt in favor of glowering at the blind girl on the floor.

"Oh put the pout away Mr. Monk," Toph grinned, flipping a page, "Wouldn't want your girlfriend to see you without your usual 'glow', would you?"

Aang was surprised he had enough blood circulation for such a blush, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Toph added. She heard him scrape his nails against the table; his thing he did when he was both nervous and happy.

"Yet.." Aang agreed, the grin spreading before he could stop it.

Oh yes, Katara Whitman, also known as The Only Girl For Him. From his first glimpse at her in middle school until now that they went to the same college (pure coincidence on his part, honest) Aang was sure every day was a bright day.

And he'd finally managed to ask her out.

"At this rate you really will be dead before your big date. When was it again?"

"Tomorrow." The muffled voice of Bison answered as he took a seat beside Aang.

"Sokka did you come in with your mascot uniform again?"

Said mascot pulled the Flying Bison head from his own, grinning, "I can't believe they let me wear it in here. So, whose excited about their big day tomor-woah. Aang, you look like a zombie."

"Maybe your sister has some weird fetish." Toph noted.

Sokka stuck his tongue out, "Oogie."

Aang was drowning them out. Or rather, letting their voices become white noise that'd allow his eyelids to droop lower. All he needed was a few minutes, and he'd be a hundred percent. Better than a hundred, he'd be...

"He's asleep." Sokka poked at his cheek.

"Finally." Toph tossed her book aside, "He must be totally out of it if his Kata-Radar can't even detect her two bookshelves away."

Katara poked her head from her hiding place, "You guys weren't kidding."

"So you gonna cancel?" Sokka asked, situating his chin onto his furry hoof.

His sister shook her head, "No way. All his hard work would be for nothing."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Katara grinned at her blind friend on the floor, "You just let me worry about that."

Aang's lips detached in an enormous yawn as Katara's hand guided him away from bumping into another lamppost.

"Thanks for walking me home again Aang. It's really sweet of you."

Aang nodded in delight, "No problem. I just want to make sure you get back safe."

'Even though my apartment is only two blocks away, you live in the dorms-'

Aang yawned again.

'...and your dead tired.'

Seeing her building up ahead, Katara paused to take both of Aang's hands into her own.

"Aang, about tomorrow-"

"I've got it all figured out, don't you worry. I'll pick you up at 6', we'll see a movie, grab some dinner-"

"I was actually thinking of something more... Traditional."

Aang lifted his brow past his signature blue-arrow beanie, now a tad more awake, "Traditional?"

He noted Katara seemed to be much closer now, snuggling into his arms and... Aang gulped, and staring at him that way. Where the street lights melded with her eyes like honey... Was that the smell of the cinnamon incense burners he'd given her? She actually used them?

'Sweet..'

He leaned against her hair and took a deeper breath, knowing if he was sleepy before, he was darn well blissfully dreaming now.

"Yeah, you know, home cooked meal, a nice movie..." Katara eliminated the space, agreeably warm in the summer heat, and tilted her smile to his neck, "bit of cuddling. What do you say to that?"

If Aang could say anything he was sure it wouldn't have been in any language either of them could understand.

When Katara finally felt him nod, she kissed his warm cheek and released him.

"Great!" Taking her bag from his shoulder (that he insisted on carrying each time) Katara hustled to the stairs of her place and tossed a wave from the railing.

"You get plenty of rest, you got it? Big day tomorrow!"

Aang watched contentedly as Katara made her way inside before trekking back to the school, positive he'd get the best sleep of his life when the reward would be his dream come true.

'So this is the feeling of a dream dying?'

Aang thought sluggishly, smashing Snooze on his third alarm.

There was no way he was going to be able to get up. Fatigue had finally weighed down so heavily on him he couldn't even feel his feet let alone use them to get to Katara.

Not twenty minutes later after he'd gotten back from walking last night had his boss called him in to work late. He'd gotten home at seven and had exactly twelve minutes of sleep before he had to get ready for his day job.

It was now 5:45 p.m., the date having been scheduled for six, and he'd just finished his classes fifteen minutes ago.

In other words, the only date he could get his body to go on was reserved for him and his bed.

All that hard work, all to treat Katara to the date she deserved, was now squandered because he didn't take Toph's advice.

Aang let loose a self-deprecating snort before burying his head further into the blue silk pillow; the worst part was he couldn't even work up the decency to call her.

Dead. Tired.

He gave the phrase a whole new meaning.

"Rise and Shine, Twinkletoes! You've got a date!"

He grumbled.

"Coming!"

Aang balanced against Katara's and closed his eyes.

While an immense relief flooded over his body knowing he wouldn't stand the love of his life up, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stand up.

The heat from the walk over, both from the sun and the two people dragging him, had only served to make him sleepier.

Aang rolled off of the door in time for Katara to unlock it. For a moment Aang was sure her smile alone could wake him up.

"Hey Aang."

"Hey Kata-ah-ra."

Her smile turned sympathetic instantly and she pulled him in.

The first thing Aang noticed was the air. It was frigid! She must've turned the AC down to twenty below! It certainly woke him up a bit.

The second was the lack of lighting, save for the television.

"K-K-Kata-" She reappeared with a thick red blanket and draped it on his shoulders.

Aang dazedly allowed her to push him on her sofa, blushing when she huddled underneath his arm to share the warmth.

"So hears how I see it," Katara reached for the remote to press play, scooting the popcorn bowl over, "you almost stood me up because you don't know when to say "when". Am I in the ballpark here?"

Aang looked down in embarrassment, removing his arm from under the fleece to fiddle with its edge.

"Aang, you might be the silliest guy I know," She cupped his face and favored his lips with a kiss, "but you're also the sweetest."

While he was stunned in silence, Katara turned back to the 'chick-flick guaranteed to knock any guys lights out' (as Sokka had so generously labeled her cover) and cuddled.

"That's why I want you to save whatever 'date money' you earned for the next time. Deal?"

There was a soft thud against her head and Katara peaked up, chuckling as his beanie sagged from his hair, his accumulating stress lines unwound, and a goofy smile spread across his lips.

"Deal." Katara whispered for him.


	3. Dance

**Dance**

**Summary**: "C'mon Katara. When was the last time we danced?"

**Note**: This one was shorter. It started at the dialogue, but that was too short for me I guess so I added more. This was almost Kataangst. I wish I worked in Aang saying "Lets show these whippersnappers how to cut a rug." Oh well.

* * *

In the forefront of her mind Katara knew this was silly. Imagine, a woman her age dancing in the middle of her daughter's 15th birthday.

Somehow that just made it all the more fun.

Weren't children supposed to be embarrassed of things like this?

"Woo!"

"Go Mom!"

Well, most children, she figured; she'd almost forgotten who their father was.

The father who was cutting quite a rug at the moment.

"Show-off." She whispered as he pulled her back in, tracing the sweat on his haughtily raised brow before he lightly spun her into the air.

He caught her, seductively dipping her as the music stopped. Chest heaved against chest, clapping filled the background, he waited for the glaze to lift from her eyes before gliding them back to their table.

Hearing the next song not a breath later, he bowed and held out his hand when she sat, hoping to cajole her into its slow tune.

She rested her chin on her palm and chuckled, "You are crazy."

"Come on Katara, when was the last time we danced?"

"Yesterday?" Katara smiled, her hand already encompassed by his.

"I meant in public." Aang pouted, whisking her up and toward the floor.

Katara giggled at the flamboyant move before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"So did I."


	4. Smirk

**Smirk**

**Summary:** The one thing she was defenseless against. Of course, he didn't need to know that.

**Note**: This took a total 360 from its original story. Smirking is just used in so many stories with them it's hard to find some sort of originality. Just, thank you reference materials.

* * *

Katara was by no means a weak willed woman. It was a fact she prided herself on and, despite people's take on it, enjoyed flaunting when she had to.

Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe there had never been a chance to do so, you see, and in her younger years Katara admitted times she had to repeatedly remind herself that she was young.

More often than not it was her subconscious' Aang voice that reminded her.

Case and point, the loud celebration of three top graduating students at Beifong Metalbending Academy had a nineteen year old water tribe wallflower nursing her drink while the Avatar and his Sifu livened things up.

Her boyfriend had been 'persuaded' into an earth rumble that escalated until both masters lay sprawled outside amid student and parental praise.

"Sifu Toph, you were incredible!" Penga rounded on her master before fluttering her eyelashes at the Avatar dusting off his robes, " You too, Avatar Aang."

Toph spit out some excess rubble, "Don't let Sifu Sugar Queen see whatever it is you're doing, Lily Liver."

At the more or less mention of Katara, Aang ceased his stretching to seek her out. Sure enough, sitting in the same spot with her tea and comfy looking Momo on her lap.

"If you'll excuse me." Aang bowed aside the makeshift ring and air scooter-ed away from Toph's snort.

Aang's breeze lifted Katara's lips to a grin, only growing when his shadow bowed over her.

"Mind if I join you, Sifu Katara?"

Katara elevated her gaze to his, accounting for that playful, suspicious smirk spreading prior her answer.

"It'd be an honor."

She couldn't ignore the thrumming in her heart as Aang's smirk only widened. He pressed their shoulders together and proceeded to scratch Momo behind his ear.

Total nonchalance. Katara eyed him suspiciously.

"Having fun?" She joked, rubbing a small bruise on his jawline.

Aang nuzzled her palm, "I could ask you the same."

Katara pouted to distract herself from his romantic pecks, "I'm having fun."

"Watching me?" He asked innocently.

"I always have fun watching you." Katara defended before she realized her slip up.

She felt his smirk grow in her palm and snatched her hand away with a surprised scoff.

"Fishing for more compliments are you? Haven't you had enough praise showered on you for one night?"

"Obviously. But now I have to shower you with compliments." Aang whispered against her neck.

Katara gulped, "Oh do you?" her cheeks heated immensely. His smirk was now rubbing beneath her earlobe.

"Yep. So, what do you say, Sifu Katara?"

Yes, Katara was not a weak willed woman by any means.

"What do I say to what, Pupil Aang?" And rarely did she stutter.

But when Aang looked at her… and held her definitely not quivering body just right… and pressed his smirk against her lips…

"A shower."

She certainly didn't feel like she had her usual strength.


	5. Candles

**Candles**

**Summary**: "Come on Zuko, you've gotta help me! I've never planned a romantic dinner in my life!"

**Note:** Today is my birthday so yeah, I decided to use this one over the angst one (or V.2 as it is saved). Angst wants me to use it, but then I see angst and it's like, no that's enough of that time to make people fluffy. I ramble. Enjoy~

* * *

Aang struggled to get a better grip around Zuko's leg.

"Aang! Let go!" The Fire Lord yelled again, dragging the Avatar out into a more secluded garden.

"Come on Zuko, you gotta help me! I've never planned a romantic dinner in my life!" He flopped in exhaustion, now duly noting that getting dragged in and out of the palace was more tiring than he thought.

"And what makes you think I have?" Zuko grumbled, now walking without extra weight.

"Suki told me." The Avatar shrugged.

"What?!" Zuko halted in his footsteps, causing Aang to bump into him.

"Calm down," he patted Zuko on the back, "she heard it from Mai."

"What?!"

"Girl talk travels."

"Mai?!"

"Zuko can we please handle your dilemma after mine?"

Zuko gritted his teeth in an attempt to simmer down, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Well… What do you think when you think 'romantic'."

Zuko hummed thoughtfully. There was sunsets, walks, picnics, candles, Sokka—

"Well helloooo-"

His face immediately lost its coloring, "Candles."

"Candles?"

"Candles. Now let's never speak of this again." Zuko sidestepped Aang, his cape flourishing in his escape.

Aang managed another firm hang on his leg, "Wait! How many? What color?! Zuko!"

—-

"Can I open my eyes now?" Katara's voice filled with mirth as Aang halted their walk.

"Nope."

"Can I at least 'remove the blindfold'?"

"Do not remove the blindfold." Aang repeated, squeezing her shoulders so she would stop walking. She heard a curtain sway open.

A date to make up for his week long absence had been one thing, after all she was use to Aang going off on his own sporadically (from now on a note was included), but a surprise date was on a whole other level of Airbender charm.

"Almost." Aang's chirped, and she noticed a quick zipping sound fill the air.

Fire bending? Through her blindfold the light dimly bled, a small breeze wafted distinct aromas her way.

Katara took a deep, relaxing breath. Tension she hadn't even built up eased from her shoulders.

"Okay, open them."

…

A balcony. High above the Fire Nation, draped in blue and yellow silk that bounced in the warm zephyr of the night.

A table of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom delicacies sat in front of two orange pillows squished together cozily.

A bashful Avatar, all pale features and blue tattoos a bundle of jitters underneath the starry sky with a grin so sizable on his face Katara almost failed to notice the most delicate detail of all.

The two candles that sat as a centerpiece.

Blue and yellow wax pushed together and tied with an Air Master's wooden medallion and the necklace she'd been fretting over losing for significant part of the day.

"I couldn't find a lot of stuff; it was just as much of a surprise to you as it was to the local merchants, heh." He chuckled, and nervously took her silence for further explanation.

"I was surprised how easy it was to take your mother's necklace off. Guess you've had it on so long you hardly notice when it's not there… I mean not to say you don't noti—!"

"Hey Aang?"

"Ye—woah!" In his rambling he never noticed the water forming behind him until the wave tumbled him to its bender's embrace.

Katara's smile was wide, her eyes brightened in the candles glow, and before capturing his lips she confessed what she never had before.

"I really love you."


	6. Healing

**Healing**

**Summary: AU**. Aang said forgiveness was the first step.

**Note: Dedication**. This was the first prompt that I wrote anything for and its special to me/personal favorite.

* * *

The laughter inside Susan had quieted into a respectful silence minutes after he parked next to the curb and leveled her with a steady gaze.

"You sure you wouldn't feel better with a partner in there?"

She was thoughtfully returning his stare before sighing, "You're right Sparky."

Leaning forward she lifted the familiar fedora from his head to hers, "Better bring the real love of my life."

"Ouch Dollface," Aang grabbed at his heart, "running off with one of my prized possessions; now I know it was better to leave Appa asleep."

Katara smirked, "Oh yeah, shaggy sheepdogs are totally the cat's meow this year."

"I knew you were scratching his ears more then usual lately."

Katara giggled, hitting him in the arm before following up with a kiss to Aang's cheek.

"Well, make up your mind already." Aang smirked.

"I see what you've been doing. Nothing but chuckles since we got in here."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

The look in Katara's eyes warmed Aang right to his spirit, and his playful smirk conceded to a bashful smile.

Even after a year, as he was sure it'd be after a thousand, Katara made him the happiest fella he knew.

"Thank you, Aang."

Aang turned the ignition off. He tilted the rim of his hat upwards and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Take as long as you need."

—

It was their week.

Taking a break from planning for 'The Big Score' had the group planning an impromptu camping trip to a location Aang only described as the "Temple".

But before their Big Score, there was something Katara wanted… No. Needed to do.

So they asked Sokka to borrow Susan for a week, and drove a ways out from the distillery, closer to where Billie stayed.

On a hidden, clean pasture sat an abandoned church. Its backyard filled with loved ones whose deaths were better mourned privately.

Her mother was one of those people.

Clutching her necklace, Katara took a seat at the front pew, her throat closing at irregular intervals.

"This is as close as I can get, sorry Mom." She chuckled humorlessly while her right hand gripped her trench coat.

It was peaceful inside. She could hear the grass rustling through the chipped glass windows.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you in forever… Remember Aang? I think I told you about him… Mom, he's the one." Katara smiled down at her shoes, "He's the reason I could even come here…"

Her gaze hardened, gaining the small, crazed luster it'd had nights before.

"Last week, I found him. The man that killed you… and I… I killed him."

Katara bit her lip. That was a lie. She tortured him. Aang put him out of his misery.

"I'm so sorry…" Her eyes were misting over, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to save you…"

"I miss you." She hunched over and hugged herself, the hair she'd pinned to the side fell over in a curtain.

Someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Mom?" She squeaked, her voice trapped in her lap.

Aang sighed into her neck and silently squeezed tighter.

"No. But I'm sure she's here. And I know she forgives you."

They sat there quietly until noon, when Katara finally sat up and smiled at Aang.

Just like he'd told her before.

Forgiveness was the first step to begin healing.

* * *

**A/N:** _Dedicated to Lyralocke. All references were from her "Parlor Tricks" story, and you should definitely read her work._


	7. Protection

**Protection**

**Summary**: From now on.

**Note**: I feel like I missed out on a golden opportunity to make a drabble about a broken condom. ...

* * *

"Nice out tonight."

The sound of Katara's voice startled Aang from his trance.

She smiled apologetically as she took a seat beside him.

The little Airbender had been going off on his own lately. She'd usually leave him to it, but tonight was different.

Tonight she didn't want him to be alone with his thoughts.

Aang stared at her, causing her to blush, and once he noticed he looked back to the sky with a smile.

"Yeah. Pretty."

They sat on a cliffs edge, the cool breeze something Katara was barely getting used to. It'd only been two months since she and her brother decided on traveling with Aang. Everyday was an adventure, but sitting together calmly and being able to call another boy, a boy a hundred and twelve years her senior, her friend was still the biggest adventure yet in Katara's mind.

"Oh, look!" Aang pointed up at the sky excitedly, "There's the pigeon-toad!"

Katara smiled. For weeks Aang had been talking about his favorite constellations, and this "Pigeon-toad" seemed to be his personal favorite.

"You know, you never told me what's so special about this one."

Aang smile looked almost most whimsical though his figure visibly slouched. Katara bit her lip and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Aang?"

"Monk Gyatso, remember him?"

From the corner of his eye he could see she nodded.

"His favorite star pattern was the one that made up the Pigeon-Toad. He said even though they're not exactly the strongest or the coolest to look at, they fiercely protected what they owned."

Aang sighed, "Even though Air nomads are taught to live beyond a world of possession, he said 'Tiny creatures such as them are truly admirable.'" he chuckled, "He said I reminded him of them."

Katara squeezed his shoulder, to which Aang sighed deeply and leaned back on his hands, "Then I'd airbend his robes in his face, because I wanted to be likened to a cooler animal."

The water girl giggled as she decided for pressing their shoulders close together and craning her neck up at the stars.

Lifting her hand she began to trace out the animal, "I think I'd agree with him. I've never seen one, but I think you'd make a perfect Pigeon-Toad."

He stuck his tongue out, "Gee, thanks."

"I bet they were loyal, and kind, and playful, and sweet."

Aang blushed, "They'd eat out of your hand." He commented when nothing else would come out.

Katara nodded, "I bet. Monk Gyatso probably gave you the greatest compliment ever. He saw you as someone who could protect the world."

"Yeah… I don't think I've been doing a good job of that so far."

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. His shoulder lifted up and down from a deeper, soul stretching sigh.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

They watched the sky longer. Longer and longer still, until they were both lying comfortably back in the breeze and grass.

"Let's make a pact." Aang whispered, "Let's protect each other."

Katara hummed, "We're already doing that, don't you think?"

"Well then… Let's protect each other forever?" Aang whispered lower, as if he was afraid he said something too childish.

As if he was just afraid in general.

Katara didn't speak, and Aang thought his fear had been confirmed until he felt her hand on his.

He snapped his gaze to hers, surprised she was watching him with such a nice smile on her face.

"Okay. Let's protect each other forever."

It took only a few seconds for Aang's hand to twine with hers and the most grateful smile she'd ever seen on his face began appearing.

The smile in her dream stayed on her face later into the night, growing when she felt the press of her new husband's bare chest against her own.

He kissed around her ears, her nose, and her eyelids until she finally relented and opened them.

His smile warm in the candle light, his hands squeezed her own, a smirk on his lips that'd previously healed her anxiousness about their first night completely together in every way, and his eyes dancing with so much happiness it radiated the room.

"I told you I'd protect you forever." He whispered.

She matched his expression and hugged his body closer, "I told you, my big, strong Pigeon-Toad."

A startled yelp was all Katara could manage before being engulfed in their marital sheets again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you._


End file.
